


Loca

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Mikael introduces his boyfriend Mark.





	Loca

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]

“I wonder what he’s like… I mean, Mikael wouldn’t just date anyone.” Simon says as moves his hands around, pacing up and down.

Raphael watches his husband with a raised eyebrow as he adjusts his suit. With guests on the way he decided to change into something more suitable, he is the leader of Clan after all, and these are Shadowhunters. Well, one part Fae, but that doesn’t count when he already chose to be a Shadowhunter.

“Mi, sol.” Raphael says calmly as he walks over and placing his hands gently on Simon’s arms, then on his cheek. “It will be fine. I’ll be there with you the whole time.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me, Raph?” Simon says, his insecurities coming to light.

Raphael smiles. “He’d be loca not to.”

Simon smiles as he entwines his fingers with Raphael’s free hand in thanks and appreciation.

…

“So, this is Mark.” Mikael says with a big smile as he looks to his new boyfriend and his good friend.

“Hello.” Mark says in a solemn voice.

Simon smiles big, reaching out his hand in greeting that Mark almost reluctantly takes. “It’s really nice to meet you too. Mikael’s been telling me a lot about you. So you just transferred here? That’s so great, I mean… Oh, wait, do you want to sit down? I went out and got some cookies and tea, because I- I know that’s what Mikael likes, lots of sweets. But I also go sandwiches!”

Mark nods his head and sits down as everyone else does too. “Thanks.”

“Well, this is great!” Mikael says happily. “Um, I just have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Mikael is out of the room, Simon sits up straighter as he eyes up Mark. His eyes turn almost accusatory.

“So… Mark…” Simon says, his hands under his chin.

“Yeah?” Mark says looking to Simon.

“What are your intentions with Mikael? Because he is a good friend of mine and he deserves the best, okay?”

Mark smirks. “I know.”

Simon leans in. “I can kill in a second. Your throat? Ripped out. So, don’t hurt him. Okay? Please?”

Mark almost laughs. Simon is as threatening as a kitten, but when Mark looks to Raphael, he freezes. He’s smiling, his teeth show their sharpness. Mark is confident that he could take him, but he has a whole Clan at his back and if he were to threaten his mate, as he seems to protecting him now… Well…

“Right.” Mark agrees, swallowing somewhat nervously.

Simon leans back and smiles as he claps his hands together. “Great!”

“What’s great?” Mikael asks as he comes and sits next to Mark.

“Oh, uh…” Simon trails off.

“It’s great that we all got to meet each other…” Mark tells him, whispering an endearment at the end that no one detects or would understand.

Mikael smiles softly and interlocks his fingers with Mark’s.

“It is great, isn’t it?”


End file.
